


Tense Situation

by kaeritai



Series: Stupid Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeritai/pseuds/kaeritai
Summary: Keith has a problem. Under normal circumstances, its solution would be an easy one. However, in his current predicament, the solution is not, in fact, easy.Or: It's all Lance's fault.Just a headcanon. Not very elaborate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even more suffering Keith. I'm sorry.

Keith's fingers twitched. He shifted uncomfortably where he sat on the edge of his bed.

No. He wasn't going to do this. Maybe if he just waited long enough, his semi would eventually go down.

Maybe if he thought of something- someone else, he could still... But every time he started out with a scenario, his train of thought eventually led to Lance.

And Keith was _not_ going to jerk off to Lance.

If he did that, there would be no going back. It was bad enough he'd got hard right next to Lance a few days ago when Lance had told him about his first time. He _had_ rubbed one out after that, but that was different. Right now, there was absolutely no reason to be turned on. He couldn't just start thinking about Lance like that out of the blue. Or else he was sure he'd never be able to un-think the things he was going to think.

He was just not going to go there.

Ever.

Nope.

Not. A. Chance.

Keith could smell the... whatever it was, wafting off of himself. Musky. Kind of salty. Stupid hormones. Stupid- stupid Lance.

"Quiznak.”, Keith muttered into his hands and briefly tensed the muscles in his thighs to give himself some form of relief.

This wasn't working. He had to come up with something. Dinner was in 20 minutes and he couldn't walk out of his room at half-mast.

What did he jerk off to back on Earth? Porn, mostly. But he couldn't watch any here on the castle-ship. Weren't there any memorable scenes that he could use? Something. Anything.  
_Think, Keith._

Technically, there was another option, but Keith wasn't sure if it was exactly better. After all, Shiro was like a brother to him. And yet, Keith couldn't help being attracted to him. His talent. His kindness. His physique. _Those shoulders._

Ah, whatever. If it took his mind off of you-know-who, he might as well.

"Mh.", Keith breathed as he reached between his legs to finally cup himself through his pants.

He used to fantasize about Shiro a lot when he was younger. Luckily he'd grown out of it as the years passed and had come to see Shiro more as family rather than a romantic interest.

But Keith remembered what he used to think about. Kissing him, feeling the smoothly shaved skin of his face on his own. Breathing in his scent. Letting himself be led by someone more experienced than him.

Sometimes he'd fantasized about sparring with Shiro. Close hand-to-hand combat with Shiro was so sexually charged for Keith that he almost couldn't handle it in real life. It was the closeness, the physicality of it. The agression. How Shiro could pin him down in a fraction of a second if he made just the slightest mistake.

Keith licked his lips, pulled himself out of his pants and started stroking.

They'd sparred a few days ago. At the end of a pretty intense session, Keith had ended up flat across the surface of the training deck, Shiro pressing down on him, restricting the movement of his legs and of one of his arms. It had been hot. So hot that Keith had instantly turned bright red. He'd started breathing funny and had felt all the blood in his system rush to his groin.

Keith could feel the muscles in his jaw tense at the memory and sped up. Shiro's weight on top of him. His thighs and pelvis against Keith's backside. As if- as if they'd been...

Keith breathed out heavily. His dick twitched in his hand. It was starting to get wet at the tip.

He wondered what Shiro's dick would feel like against his behind if it was hard. What it would feel like inside. Would Shiro still press him down if they did it together? Would he still hold his arms and legs still?

What would Shiro do if he noticed Keith getting hard during one of their training sessions? Would he maybe touch him down there? Put his thigh between Keith's and rub? Would he get hard too? Keith'd like to touch it. To feel it against his own dick. He'd like to rub them together, his and… It'd feel good, grinding against each other.

Keith could feel himself getting close. His breath was getting heavy and his eyebrows started knitting together as the pleasure slowly built up.

He'd suck it too. He'd suck Lance off good. Make him come. And Lance would- maybe he'd like to- uh- to stick it in-

Keith could feel his jaw go slack, the pleasure becoming so intense that it curled his toes.

Hold him down and-

"Uh.", he breathed harshly, eyes closed.

His dick twitched once, twice, three times and spurted come all over his shirt. For a moment, all that registered in Keith's brain was the sound of his own breathing. Then reality hit him.

"Shit.", he murmured into his pillow.


End file.
